


Город. День. Ночь.

by moody_flooder



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Город. День. Ночь.

_А мы с тобой прошли по летним улицам,  
Нас будут помнить эти города-а-а..._  
По углам стайками рыжих мышей шуршали опавшие листья, а небо было акварельно-светлым и хрупким, как крыло стрекозы. Из воспоминаний о лете - только легкие куртки, еще не отправленные на антресоли, да стелящийся над волнами напев самого популярного минувшим летом шлягера.   
Шульдих смотрел на гладкие грязные ступени, уходящие в зеленую, невероятно прозрачную воду. Ему чудилось, что там, под слоем воды и земли, бетона, щебня, все еще грохочут, мчась по рельсам, поезда, набитые под завязку распухшими покойниками. Ему казалось, что в глубине мелькают отблески фар летучих голландцев затопленной подземки.  
\- Ни хрена себе...  
Брэд морщится.  
\- Не ругайся.  
\- Это что, и есть наше задание? Так тут, извини, надо сантехников вызывать, а не нас.  
\- Это - только верхушка айсберга. Исчезновения, случаи самовозгораний, необычная сейсмическая активность...  
\- Ну и с каких это пор мы улаживаем мелкие локальные проблемы?  
\- А с каких это пор появление нескольких незарегистрированных и агрессивных пси считается мелкой локальной проблемой?   
Наги, до сих пор хранивший молчание, присвистнул.  
\- Это надежная информация?  
Брэд пожал плечами.  
\- Это мы и должны выяснить, но я бы не питал слишком больших надежд.  
Фарфарелло прищурился на заходящее солнце.

Они приехали в Город, когда по мостам и крышам на тихих кошачьих лапах уже крались сумерки. Первым делом отдались, по словам Шульдиха, в распоряжение местного представительства Эсцетт, расположившегося в старом роскошном особняке, отделенном от мощеной брусчаткой улицы литой решеткой да парой-тройкой щитов.  
Их начальником оказался человек средних лет мягкой и невыразительной наружности. Даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь, Шульдих не смог бы вспомнить имя этого типа, зато он более чем ярко помнил его потную лысину и пухлые ладошки. И как тот самодовольно улыбался, раздавая им папки с материалами дела.  
Когда подошла его очередь, Шульдих сделал вид, что заинтересовался аквариумом во всю стену, и затарабанил по стеклу костяшками. Типчик остановился за его спиной, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. С мерзким, как скреб коготков по стеклу, хихиканьем сказал:  
\- Пираньи. Этим палец в рот не клади.  
Шульдих выждал еще с минуту и развернулся.  
\- Мне тоже, - и медленно облизал губы.  
Тип кивнул, по-прежнему улыбаясь.  
\- О да, пальцам можно найти лучшее применение.  
Шульдих решил, что новый начальник ему совсем не нравится.

Не то, чтобы они со своей командой так уж хорошо ладили. Обычные притирки людей, вынужденных общаться слишком близко.   
Кроуфорд, когда много работы, срывается.   
Шульдих ходит сам по себе.  
Ирландец раздражает Наги. Виной ли тому его беспечность, его всепоглощающая жажда крови, способная заставить его забыть о задании, о Шварц, об инстинкте самосохранения, или обычная зависть, ведь фанатизм Фарфарелло - тот дар, которого у Наги нет; в голове у Фарфарелло живут голоса, которых Наги не слышит; вера (во что-либо) - именно то, чего Наги порой не хватает.  
Как-то Фарфарелло, возвращаясь с ночной прогулки, оставляет на стене кровавое пятно, которое замечает Наги. Подросток вытаскивает старшего члена команды из его комнаты и начинает методически размазывать по стенке. Выбежавший из своей комнаты Шульдих видит уже самый конец побоища. Он же потом везет ирландца в больницу - три сломанных ребра, размозженное запястье, выбитый левый клык. Кроуфорд пытается отчитать Наги, но, увидев выражение глаз японца, остывает.  
Они все время подшучивают над практичностью Кроуфорда, но рядом с Наги он кажется образцом сентиментальности. Когда Кроуфорд рассказывает о первых поцелуях на заднем сидении родительской машины, Наги прежде всего интересуют географические подробности и правила дорожного движения в США. Брэд с улыбкой ерошит его волосы и пытается убедить себя, что юный японец шутит, и вместо мозгов у телекинетика все-таки не калькулятор.  
Нервные дни сложного задания. Ночные звонки, растерзанная летучая мышь на лестнице. Стоит хоть одному ошибиться, и они все погибнут.  
Они делают вид, что все хорошо, но в воздухе звенит напряжение. Утро, день, вечер, ночь. Вылазки в Город. Изнурительный этап предварительного анализа. Брэд целыми днями таращится в пространство и массирует виски, стаканами глотает обезболивающее. Его глаза красные, как у кролика, из-за десятков-сотен-тысяч возможных вариантов ускользающего будущего.  
Наги ходит беззвучной тенью, цепляя углы, так что на его тонких руках остаются синяки.  
Фарфарелло - и тот притих.  
А Шульдих... Шульдиху кажется, что в эти дни он мертв.

Человеческий разум до смешного нежен и хрупок. Жизнь Шульдиха сплетена из чужих смертей. Телепат - не тот, с кем вы хотели бы встретиться в толпе: возможно, домой уже придете не вы, а не совсем вы, или совсем не вы, или совсем не придете. На задании Шульдих позволяет себе быть собой.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это западня?  
Брэд не отрывает взгляда от дороги.  
\- Возможно, а возможно и нет. Посмотрим.  
\- Но вот так просто предложить переговоры... вкусен нынче сыр в мышеловке.  
Брэд не отвечает. Возможно, он видит будущее.  
Они выходят из машины, опираются о капот. Брэд зачем-то листает записную книжку.  
Стоит ему подать хоть знак - и Шульдих уничтожит ваш разум, Наги заберет вашу жизнь, Фарфарелло уничтожит ваше тело и на обочине останется труп, не поддающийся опознанию. Но на улице никого нет.  
Скрипит на ветру старая тяжелая вывеска "Соломонов дом: иллюзии, зрительные обманы и другие трюки".  
\- Не перечьте Неведомым Властителям.  
Неожиданно раздавшийся голос доносится будто бы со всех сторон одновременно. Шульдих оглядывается, мотает головой: он не чувствует стоящего за голосом разума.  
\- Кто вы? - спрашивает Брэд, смотря куда-то вверх.  
\- Я - вратарь Розового сада, в который вы тщитесь проникнуть. Отступите, если вам дорога ваша жизнь.  
\- Угрозы, не подкрепленные действиями - не лучшее начало разговора.  
Шульдиху показалось, будто небо задернуло пестрым шелковым платком, а потом мир завертелся, как волшебный фонарь. Затрещали, вздымаясь, камни мостовой, и на них проступила кровь; налетел черным ветер, выбивая окна, сминая крыши; с неба полился красный дождь, пахнущий смертью.  
И, перекрикивая рев бури:  
\- Отступите, если вам дорога ваша жизнь.  
А потом все стихло. Шульдих оглянулся и бессильно опустился на булыжник, подтянув колени к подбородку, закрыв глаза. Он поднял голову, только когда высокомерно взвизгнули тормоза знакомой машины.  
Начальник обошел улицу, пощелкал языком.  
\- Бедные дети, бедные дети.  
Погрузил Кроуфорда в свой лимузин и сказал, чтобы все остальные направлялись домой - пока он не сдаст отчет вышестоящим.  
Шульдих впервые садится за руль BMW Кроуфорда и заезжает по дороге в круглосуточный супермаркет. Покупает небольшой торт. У кассирши, выбивающей ему чек, доброе лицо, такие снимаются в рекламе в ролях примерных матерей счастливых семейств. Она улыбается почти искренне. На следующий день она идет делать аборт. Шульдих покупает коробку конфет и вручает ей:  
\- Это для ваших детей.  
Он не оглядывается посмотреть, как она побледнела.  
Не доходя до машины, телепат опускается на бровку, открывает коробку с тортом и водит пальцем по шоколадной глазури.  
Он надеется, что двое в машине не поубивают друг друга, пока он облизывает сладкие пальцы.

Их расположили в доме с зеркальными окнами во всю стену, возвышающемся над городом, как мачта. В первый же вечер Шульдих по пожарной лестнице поднимается на плоскую крышу, на высоту, от которой кружится голова. Бетон теплый, как кость, на нем так сладостно растянуться, закинув руки за голову, и смотреть на слоящееся, истекающее красками небо.  
В стерильной пастели стен, в Эшеровской гармонии коридоров, где глазу не за что зацепиться, в бесконечной зеркальности лабиринтов и вкрадчивой бесшумности лифтов, в мягком освещении, стирающем тени, ему снова начинают сниться кошмары. Иногда ему кажется, что он сходит с ума. Он скользит вдоль стен, пальцами по гладким панелям, и время вырывается у него из рук.  
Поначалу снотворное помогает. Он покупает в аптеке внизу снотворное, глотает его прямо в лифте, не запивая, обнимает себя за плечи, долго таращится в зеркало, наводя черты лица на стекле влажными пальцами.  
Иногда приезжает начальник, ходит по комнате, оглядывается, вытягивая шею, жмет руку Наги, кивает Фарфарелло. Подходит к Шульдиху, предлагает: "Ты не хочешь проехаться посмотреть Город?" Лишь бы прочь отсюда, подальше от лишенной звуков и красок безнадеги, от дома с ампутированными тенями. Шульдих кивает.  
У начальника лимузин, белый, как выброшенный на берег кит, или так, во всяком случае, кажется Шульдиху.  
Они садятся на заднее сиденье, начальник опускает стекло, отделяющее их от водителя. Кожа сидений - беж. Бронированные зеркальные стекла. Мягкий свет. Щиты вокруг мозгов окружающих давят. Шульдих снова в клетке.  
\- Ну как, еще ничего не нашли?  
Стекло хрустального бокала с шампанским отбивает чечетку об зубы Шульдиха. Он мотает головой.  
\- Это мутное дело, - с хихиканьем потирает руки толстяк. - Зря, конечно, вас в это втянули, бедные дети. Город видел - увидит - и не такое, а вы бегите отсюда, - он машет руками и шипит, будто пытается спугнуть птицу.  
Шульдих скользит в беззвучном мире, лишенном мыслей, как слепой во тьме, проверяющий каждый шаг стуком трости. Он не знает, за что уцепиться. Он захлебывается неожиданно загустевшим воздухом.  
\- Бедный американец. Обидно будет, если вы здесь погибнете, - начальник начинает расстегивать его рубашку.  
Я сейчас закричу, - думает Шульдих. Он кричит.  
Он возвращается домой, сжимая в руках заветную пачку снотворного. Ему будут сниться сны, и в его снах будут голоса.  
Дверь ему открывает Кроуфорд. Шульдих вжимается лицом в его синий джемпер, в усталости не замечая даже собственной дерзости, не удивляясь даже тому, что теплая рука ложится на его спину.  
\- Я думал, ты уже спишь.  
\- А я не сплю.  
Кистями света - по лицу американца, по скулам - медом. Его глаза закрыты. Ресницы - четкие, как на гравюре.  
Шульдих пугается его голоса, как пугался беззвучия, опускает пальцы на его губы, и американец приоткрывает их, скользит языком по руке телепата.  
..Шульдих подводит глаза золотым карандашом - мягкий светлый мазок вдоль верхнего века. Брэд проводит кончиками пальцев по нежной коже, и они начинают блестеть.  
\- Зачем ты делаешь это?  
Шульдих пожимает плечами. Он и сам не знает ответ. Не помнит.  
Позже, когда он раскинется на полу, костеря ворсистый колючий ковер, вгоняющийся в него Брэд ухмыльнется, увидев золотые потеки на его щеках. Венецианская маска. Шут.  
Над Городом пляшет ночь. Ночью в Городе нельзя ничему удивляться.

Когда Шульдих пьет снотворное в лифте, у него еле хватает сил добрести до своей комнаты. Он держится за стены, но ноги слабеют, становятся ватными, и он сворачивается клубочком прямо в коридоре, прикрывая голову рукой.  
Однажды его будит Брэд, но Брэд не кричит, как этого следовало ожидать, - Брэд вообще уже давно не кричит. Они сидят на диване в гостиной и Шульдих пьет брэдов кофе, ведь Брэд к своей чашке даже и не притронулся.  
По щекам у Брэда стекает кровь, и Шульдих вытирает ее влажной салфеткой - от попытки заглянуть в будущее слишком далеко у пророка лопаются вены, и когда-то, наверное, он ослепнет.  
На часах мигает зеленым цифра 3.24.  
Шульдих начинает целовать его скулу, проходится языком вдоль линии подбородка, ерошит его волосы. Вжимается носом в его висок. Висок американца пахнет солнцем и пылью.  
Брэд оборачивается, ловит губами его губы, и они медленно пробуют вкус друга друга, ощущение друг друга, Шульдих гладит лицо своего любовника, уже начавшую пробиваться темную щетину.  
Не отрываясь, пытается расстегнуть на американце рубашку, но галстук, галстук мешает. Он с урчанием отстраняется, и с минуту они молча сосредоточенно раздеваются - Брэд так вообще аккуратно складывает одежду на стуле. Потом падают на диван, замирают на миг.  
\- Что бы я без тебя?..  
Шепот в ухо, руки, опускающиеся вниз. Хитрая улыбка: я еще и не так могу, Оракул. Закидывает ногу на его бедра.  
...Шульдих поднимает тяжелую голову с груди американца, сонно щурится на часы. 2.11. Какого?  
Меняются цифры, провожая в небытие ночь.  
Утром Шульдих встанет первым, чтобы вытащить из проклятого механизма батарейки.

Чем тащиться каждый раз в свою комнату, Шульдих переселяется в комнату Фарфарелло этажом ниже. Однажды ирландец, выйдя из душа, видит растянувшегося на своей кровати телепата.  
\- Ты же меня не выгонишь, правда?  
И одного одеяла хватает на двоих.  
...Брэд всегда заводит будильник на три часа ночи, чтобы не пропустить прямую трансляцию заседаний Сената. Он спускается в гостиную в одной пижаме, босиком, и Шульдих, проснувшись от его шагов, тихонько выскальзывает из-под одеяла. Он пытается не потревожить Фарфарелло и не замечает, что тот каждый раз просыпается.  
Когда Шульдих спускается вниз, в сумрак, загустевший от мертвенного света телевизора, его губы все еще сладкие от глазури, которой покрыты таблетки снотворного.  
О, Фарфарелло знает такие ночи.   
Тогда рыжий возвращается через час расхлябанной походкой, с шальной улыбкой на узких губах и ошарашенными глазами. Он падает на кровать и притягивает к себе ирландца, утыкается носом в его затылок. Если сейчас разжать его кулак, в нем почти наверняка будет раскрошенная таблетка снотворного.  
Фарфарелло засыпает, посасывая пальцы Шульдиха, обхватив его ладонь своими. Утром у ирландца бывает эрекция, и Шульдих, прижимающийся к нему всем телом, чувствует ее. Тогда его дыхание становится тихим-тихим, легким-легким. Он всматривается в его лицо, боясь разбудить подростка неосторожным прикосновением к его мыслям, и может только подставлять щеку под его влажное дыхание.

Это безумие, - думает он, - пытаться в одиночку победить то, с чем не справилась бы и дюжина. Но безумие вдвойне – рисковать всей командой.  
Шульдих останавливается перед дверью, прислушиваясь к знакомым разумам. В последний раз оглядывается с порога, оставляет на столике мобильный.  
В добрый путь.  
И вот он уже снова стоит перед мраморными ступенями, уходящими в воду. В углу, уже присыпанная листьями, лежит сорванная старая вывеска "Соломонов дом: иллюзии, зрительные обманы и другие трюки". Шульдих думает, что это знак.  
А по радио крутят все ту же песню, о лете и случайных прохожих на фотографиях шумных туристов. Шульдих начинает спускаться. Вода доходит ему до пояса, когда он видит отходящий в сторону тоннель. Телепат подтягивается, по песьи отряхивается и включает карманный фонарик. Кажется, он на верном пути.  
Первое, что выхватывает из темноты зыбкий луч – это безногого нищего, держащего перед собой табличку с надписью «Тот, кто пытается проникнуть в Розовый сад философов без ключа, подобен человеку, который пытается ходить, лишенный ног». Нищий ухмыляется беззубым ртом, но он настолько неподвижен, что это вызывает мысли о трупном окоченении. Шульдих брезгливо вздрагивает от одной мысли, что можно лезть в этот разум проверять.  
Он продолжает свой путь, старательно присвечивая себе под ноги и на всякий случай пригибаясь – потолок совсем низкий. От коридора отходит множество ответвлений, но они забраны решетками – то ли чтобы не дать сбежать тем, кто ходит по этим коридорам, то ли чтобы не дать проникнуть сюда тому, что бродит во мраке. Шульдих предпочитает об этом не задумываться. Встречаются и тяжелые, окованные железом двери со старинного вида навесными замками, которые явно давно не открывались. Шульдих не уверен, что он ищет, но уверен, что оно выглядит иначе.  
Но в конце концов коридор заканчивается тупиком. Телепат оглядывается, не веря своим глазам, и от мысли о неминуемом возвращении мимо провалов в стенах и странного нищего его бросает в дрожь. К тому же, он должен завершить задание.  
Он прижимается лбом к сырому кирпичу стены, пытаясь решить, что делать дальше, и вдруг она беззвучно подается вперед. Шульдих делает шаг, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и, когда он вновь открывает глаза, прищуренные было от внезапно хлынувшего света, он видит уютную комнатку вполне современного вида. В кресле перед столом сидит, уткнувшись в сегодняшнюю газету, начальник.  
\- А, пришел, телепат.  
\- Вы…  
\- Ну, я. Но речь не обо мне. Не боишься-то?  
\- Чем больше ошибок в юности, тем интереснее некролог.  
\- И ты думаешь, что можешь что-либо изменить? На что-то надеешься?  
\- Да так, были кое-какие задумки.  
Брэд, Брэд, где же ты... почему тебя нет... Шульдих оглядывается, будто надеясь, что пророк стоит за его спиной. Пророка нет.  
\- Что, не поспешают твои дружки?  
Шульдих вскидывается, взвивается растревоженной змеей:  
\- Им что, тоже лезть в ваши лапы? Но Брэд...  
\- Не смеши меня, телепат. Пророка своего ты увидишь разве что тогда, когда мы научимся поднимать мертвых и сделаем это повсеместной практикой. Это, кстати, к вопросу о планах Тайных Властителей.  
Шульдих вздрагивает. Он вспоминает файлы в папке с материалами дела, вспоминает кадры криминальной хроники, вспоминает то, что видел в Городе после наступления ночи. Люди с белыми глазами, с глазами, выгоревшими от того, что они увидели, со шрамами на зрачках. Освежеванные тела, в которых не было ни одной целой кости…  
\- Твой пророк мертв, телепат, его похоронили на старом кладбище в центре города, на котором покоятся святые и предатели сирых веков. Ты на похороны не пришел. Ты спал и видел сны. Хочешь быть со своим пророком? Спи, телепат, сладких тебе снов. Ночью и днем...  
Уже не пытаясь сопротивляться убаюкивающему, снотворному действию голоса начальника, Шульдих послушно сворачивается клубочком. Укола в сгиб локтя он не чувствует. Брэд проводит теплой ладонью по его лицу, опуская веки.  
...Бесконечные песчаные пляжи подсолнечного острова, прохладные коктейли с разноцветными трубочками. Песок на расстеленных полотенцах. Шульдих обеими ладонями размазывает по лицу крем от веснушек, улыбаясь Брэду, накрывшему лицо газетой. ...  
...Под землей день и ночь уже не сменяют друг друга.  
...Он просыпается от холода. Постель пуста. Подушка рядом с ним не примята.  
\- Брэд, - хочется позвать ему, но Брэд мертв. Вместо этого Шульдих откидывает одеяло, сжимает раскалывающуюся голову и шепчет: - Фарфарелло? Наги? Кто-нибудь?  
\- Проснулся, телепат? – язвительный голос начальника.  
Ирландец и японец, никогда не ладившие друг с другом, младшие в команде.  
Сколько времени он здесь провел? Как они там? Что с ними?  
\- Твои напарники в порядке, телепат. В относительном порядке, и да пребудут в нем, пока ты будешь паинькой.  
Шульдих тянется за стоящим на тумбочке графином с водой.  
\- Подумай еще раз, телепат. Какая разница, на Эсцетт ли работать или против Эсцетт. С практической точки зрения – никакой разницы.  
Шульдих зарывается лицом в подушку, успокаивающе пахнущую сном.  
\- Сотрудничество будет полезно тебе, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Пророк твой, опять же… впрочем, черт его знает, насколько он соизмерим со своим двойником в твоих снах. Говорят, вы не очень-то ладили, а, телепат?  
Шульдих поднимает было руку, но потом снова опускает ее на колени. И соглашается.


End file.
